


Bzzt

by petrahue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Femdom, Light Sadism, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Stimulation, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, mc's name is Nav-Siwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrahue/pseuds/petrahue
Summary: Nav pays back a favor she got at the last party.





	Bzzt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaoneannatwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/gifts).



Bzzt. Bzzzzt. I can practically hear it buzz as I switch the controller up and up and see as Saeyoung's squirm in place as he's carefully listening to the opening speech Jumin's giving. The hall is dark, since behind him there's a projection screen.  
His blushed face is covered by his slender hands, those shaking legs are crossed, he's sweating a lot more than usual, his glasses are a little fogged and out of their place, and his back is supporting a pillar in the back of the hall, far away from the people's eyes who might suspect him. Who might shame him. What a naughty boy indeed, he dares to show those reactions to people outside me...

I'm switching up the intensity periodically, slowly, but noticeably. Sometimes I lower it, very slowly, of course, so he doesn't notice it, but after it I drastically increase it, for my personal pleasure and satisfaction gained by seeing him. God, I might be cruel but... fair is fair. He's just... so perfect for this. So perfect to suffer for my pleasure.

* * *

He snaches his phone out from his backpocket as fast as he can, and I think he's dialing me... Oh, he is.  
"Nav... ah... where are you?..." - his breathing is hitching, he's moaning, but he's very quiet. Of course, he should be.  
"Ah, how rude. You didn't even said hi." - my voice is calm and demanding for respect.  
"Hnn... Sorry..."  
"Right. I'm on the left balcony near the stage. You may see me. I definitely can see you."  
"Honey... I'll... I need you right now...! Please... let me come over to you...!"  
"You can't."  
"Ah... why not?..." - he whines, his eyes are teary, his voice is needy and full of lust.  
"Don't you know? While there's someone on the stage, you can't walk freely. You have to go through it to get to me. You don't want to go up there, disrupt the speech and disappoint noona, do you? - as I'm speaking, I increase the intensity on his vibrator.  
"Ah..." - he moaned in response, and quickly slapped his mouth silent, realizing what he did.  
"Be a good boy and stay there, will you?"  
He didn't answer. He only sobbed into the phone, stating his discomfort, and hung up.

He likes me when I act like the elder I am. We may have only one year between us, but when I mention it in some sort of sexual context, it blows his mind. Nobody likes being weak, but this kind of behavior of mine makes him feel very inferior and it excites him. I know a lot about him and his turn-ons, and with the informations I have, the advantage is mine.  
I look at the time. There are at least 10 minutes until Jumin finishes his speech. Good. 10 minutes are good. That's enough for me to drive him on his edge, tease him by turning the device on and off in unconventional situations while he's looking for me after the speech's end.  
That's exactly what's happening right now.

* * *

I called him at the exact end of the speech, and he instantly picked up. He might saw me handling my phone. Nonetheless, he's panting, out of breath, making high-pitched moans and cussing, while on the phone with me.  
I moved from the balcony to a different place. It's a private room. I locked myself in. I wonder how he's going to find out I'm here.  
"F-fuck... S-Siwon, where are y-you?..."  
"Who told you... no. When did I tell you to call me by my name?" - I increased the vibrator... a little.  
"I... I'm- ah!... sorry..."  
He's silent for a while now. Well, as silent as he can be with a toy inside him and pleasure clouding his mind. The only thing he can think about is finding me.  
"Saeyoung... why do you want to find me this badly?"  
"I... I want you... to h-help me..."  
"How much do you want it?" - he made a choked sound from my sudden and went silent for a little.  
"J-just as much as you're expecting me to find you and fuck you senseless." - my eyes opened widely as he responded bravely to my answer.  
"Hmm... What a bad boy... but I like the answer~. Come, find me."  
He made a humming noise, and then hung up. How rude. He hung up on me twice so far today.

* * *

Someone's trying to come into the room by yanking the door knob.  
"Siwon! Open it!" - it's Saeyoung, banging on the door for me. I slowly walk towards the door, put the key into the lock, turn it, and open the door. He immediately rushes inside, closes the door, locks it, and hugs me tight. He puts his head into the crook of my neck begins to suck on it and grind on my leg.  
"O-oh god... I can't... anymore... Please..." - he can't speak normally at this point, mumbling half-words and panting into my ear.  
"How was it, dear?" - I hug his head, comfortingly petting it.  
"A-ah... It stimulated e-exactly my prostate..."  
"Alright... I can see you're in distress. Let's take care of it, shall we?" - he took his head from my neck and kissed me deeply, affectionately.

While kissing, we both undressed each other as much as we could. He had only his black shirt on unbuttoned and gray briefs which were soaked from pre-cum, and it was pretty noticeable because of the color.  
This room had a double room. Why? Who knows, but it's handy. He pushed me down onto it, grabbed the back of my left thigh and lifted my leg.  
"Ah... Y-you're so wet too... Were you anticipating this much?" - he pulled down my panties, starting to get confident in himself.  
"More acting, less talking. Don't make me take the situation in my hands. You wouldn't want that." - cold, man. Too cold. My expressionless, bored and smug face covered all my emotions succesfully.  
"Y-yes, noona..." - he faltered a bit, hesitated a bit. I think it hurt him. Oh god... I have a lot to snuggle with him after this.  
He pushed his briefs down until even his balls were showing, soaking in ejaculation. He might've came several times from the vibrator's stimulation. Oh wait...

He tried to pump his dick a few times before inserting it inside me, but after only one stroke, he stopped, before he makes himself cum from his hands right before he can fuck me. With this done, he bent above me, looking into my eyes for confirmation. I nod, giving him full permission. He placed his cock into my wet folds, making a hissing sound and groaning. He didn't hesitate with going slowly, he went on full speed after 2-3 thrusts. His movements were clumsy and desperate for release. He shut his eyes tightly, only paying attention to the sensation. I, a collected-minded and tidy person, realized the vibrator bud is still in him, and the remote control is in my bra. So, I shall use this oppurtunity of Saeyoung not paying attention to me, and switching it to a medium intensity.  
He immediately opened his eyes, and his groans turned into high-pitched moans, and he tried while fighting against them, but failed miserably.  
"Siwon... I w-won't last long like t-this..."  
"N-no problem... ah... Come for me Saeyoung..." - he's hitting the spot over and over again and I can feel the vibration from him. He's so gorgeous as his hair is sticking to his face because of the sweat, his face is malformed with pleasure and impatience. His body is so fit... yet so slender. He's too perfect. His scent is making me insane, I'm craving him so much even though he's all mine in this moment. I want him more and more. I want to ruin him.

* * *

He came after a few thrusts, making me do so too. He became sensitive, so he started shaking and twitching a bit from the vibrator still functioning in him, so I turned it off to save him from overstimulation. He stayed still for a moment before he collapsed on me, hugging me tight.  
"I love you. You know that, right?" - it was me who interrupted the silence.  
"I do. And you know I feel the same, right? I love you, and I fall in love with you more every day we spend together. Thank you for being with me."  
"And thank you for always welcoming my company."  
"It's just natural."  
He places a peck on my lips, slipping himself out of me, standing up from the bed, trying to pick his clothes together.

"We should go back, shouldn't we?" - suggests the idea.  
"Hmm... We should. At least for 2 hours. We're the hosts, after all."  
"Heh... what a terribly responsible hosts."  
"Indeed..." - we both sigh at how pathetic we are.

We somehow managed to get ourselves together, enjoyed the parti as we should, mingled-mangled in the crowd, and then went home. We got bungeoppangs on our way. It was good. The best thing of the day.

* * *

"Admit it, Nav, you only care about food. You didn't even described that scene that well. Shame on you."  
"Hey, reader, which of us should be ashamed, me or you? You are the one who read a smut fic of me fucking my husband..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by missthingmessenger's fic she wrote because she achieved 4k followers on tumblr! please check her out, she's on of my favourite tumblr-ers!


End file.
